Mother's wedding dress
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: I just wanted to put Chazz in a wedding dress because of his brothers.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: I've been crossdressing Joey, and I had so much fun. So now I figured that it's time that I crossdressed my favorite character from yugioh gx, CHAZZ PRINCETON! *THUNDER AND LIGHTNING STRIKES WITH EVIL LAUGHTER! BOOM! BOOM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!*

Lol, but seriously, I want to put Chazz in a wedding dress, but I don't know who to ship him with. So I figured I could just make another Princeton family brofic!

._._._.

Mother's wedding dress

Chazz was currently a pro-league adult drinking with his other two brothers in the living room. They were only buzzed at the moment, or so they think as they began laughing as they hit memory lane.

Slade was telling Chazz, "I swear. When you were..." He looked to Jagger for the answer.

The genius of the family replied, "He was five."

"Five! Yeah, when you were five, and we were watching the Battle City finals, you told us, 'Seto Kaiba is gwoing to be muw husband'! I didn't know of what to think. It was either I was going to give you the talk-"

"At the age of five?" Chazz was dubious of this.

Slade continued, "Or be very proud of you for having good taste!" Both older Princeton brothers were holding in their laughter that they were shaking and giggling.

Chazz was also shaking and giggling because it was pretty funny, and he did have good taste. It also reminded him that his brothers accepted his bisexuality without making it awkward, or use it for political gain. The Princeton family was the most popular and influential family now that Chazz did hold up his end of the deal without them. It just made the duelist feel all the more proud of himself.

Just then, Chazz randomly asked, "Was mom beautiful?"

The brothers stopped their laughter, but they held their smiles. Jagger replied, "Yeah. She was gorgeous, and by gorgeous, I mean she didn't need to get a nose job to accomplish that."

"Here, here!" The Princeton brothers raised their glass to that.

Chazz swallowed down his and then Slade poured more into his glass. "But like seriously, was she beautiful?"

Slade replied, "Of course, she was. She kinda looked like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah." Slade got up, and went over to one of the bookshelves in the room. He came back with a wedding album. "Mom and dad got married in their twenties before any of us were born. All of our relatives say that mom was at the peak of her beauty on her wedding day. She was so breath taking that there had been a few objections during the ceremony because she looked too good for our dad."

He placed the wedding album on the coffee table. The Princeton brothers crowded it to see a photo of their mother standing next to their father with a bouquet of purple roses and white calla lilies. The wedding picture took place at the altar of an extravagant church that had the lighting just right to make them look like that had a heavenly glow to them.

Chazz thought Slade was crazy to think that he looked like their mother since Jagger got the girly eyelashes, but then he was surprised to see that she was just as pale and slender as he was with his thin lips, and mono-lid, steel, grey eyes, and jet-black hair. However her hair was put into an intricate bun while her bangs were swept to the side. And the dress was a sleeveless, high neck, french lace, trumpet dress. It perfectly displayed his mother's royalty, elegance, and beauty.

Slade's hand smacked the book. "That's it! Chazz, I dare you to go try on mother's wedding dress!"

"What?! Are you a kid?!"

"I second on that!" Jagger agreed. "I'll call up the team."

"I'll call for security to make sure Chazz doesn't wimp out on this and try to escape!" The two brothers got on their phones immediately.

Chazz couldn't believe them! After all these years, and they were still bullying him! He tried to get their phones, but he realized that he was drunk enough to lose his sense of mobility. He tried crying out, "Wait! You're drunk! You don't want me in that dress! It's stupid! I'm a guy!"

Jagger reminded him, "And we are great supporters of the LGBTQI community."

Slade added, "So in our mindset, you are not wearing women clothing since certain types of clothing shouldn't only be created or labeled for one gender specifically. So it doesn't matter if you're a guy."

Chazz wanted to hurl them through the window! But before he knew it, he was dragged by a team of females and flamboyant men to a room where he was stripped of his clothing forcefully much to his displeasure. He did not need to be waxed since he already had them. He liked the smoothness of his skin after all.

So the team moved to get him into women's underwear and then put him into his mother's wedding dress. He was then put into a chair to get his nails, hair and makeup down just like how his mother had done it during her wedding.

When all was done, he was moved to the room with a small runway. The team gave him a bouquet of purple roses and white calla lilies along with the cathedral veil. One of them instructed him to simply walk down the runway with a smile when the curtain rose. The only thing Chazz planned on giving was the bird to his brothers in the audience.

He heard someone shout that they were ready and to turn on the music. He heard the song 'Thousand years by Christina Perri' but covered by the Pianoguys from youtube. He rolled his eyes, but he played along. The faster he gets this over with, the sooner he can get out of this dress.

He took a deep breath, put the bouquet against his chest, and flashed his obvious fake when the curtains rose. He walked down the aisle where hear the cheering from his brothers in the audience. He couldn't see them due to the bright stage lights, but h heard Slade shout, "Pretend that Seto Kaiba is waiting for you at the end!" Chazz flashed him the bird as promised. They just laughed at him.

At the end, the stage lights turned off and the room's light turned on. Chazz could see their goofy smiles while they were taking pictures from their latest cell phones. "I hate you both. This is the last time I'm drinking with any of you."

Slade chuckled. "Don't be like that Chazz. You're beautiful. Smile."

Chazz glowered at him with his arms crossed. Jagger tried to remedy the situation, "Come on, Chazzy. You are beautiful. Here, look." He showed his little brother a picture.

The pro-duelist did take a look out of curiosity, and couldn't deny that he looked good for a bride. "Yeah, I am, but it's not a surprise." He posed dramatically as he gloated, "I am the gorgeous brother out of the Manjoume family."

Jagger snorted, and Slade gave a look saying, "You wished." But they took the chance to get their brother to model for them.

"Yeah Chazz, you're the pretty one." Slade sarcastically commented. "How about you prove it by giving us more poses?"

"So you can be basked by yours truly? How can I deny such a daring requests? How's this?" Chazz gave them several dramatic poses.

Jagger instructed, "Come on, Chazz. Actually look like a bride. Pretend that you're going to pose with Seto Kaiba in these photos."

The ravenet blushed bright red. "Shu-Shut up!"

"Yes! The blushing bride! Perfect! Work it, Chazz!"

"I-I said to shut up!" He demanded, but he continued posing as he imagined Seto Kaiba standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. He knew that would never happen just like how he would never be with Alexis, or a certain someone else back at Duel Academy. The thought of that certain person made Chazz unknowingly become wistful and sad in front of his older brothers. His older brothers watched the blushing bride turn into the beautiful yet wistful lonely bride who could never become a wife since her true love slipped out of her fingers.

They thought about asking their brother of what was wrong, but they chose to not get involved since they believed that Chazz could figure out his problem himself like he always did.

They continued their photo taking to one of their fancy living rooms, decorated hallways, bedrooms, balcony and even the garden. Chazz may have gone a little carried away with showing himself off in his mother's wedding dress, but he was having fun. Especially when he had his brothers carry the long ass veil everywhere.

When they had enough fun, they called it a night. Chazz got out of the dress, underwear and makeup to finally get back into his comfortable clothes. He said his good byes to his brother before leaving for his own home.

Slade and Jagger sat on a couch to relax before going to bed. The eldest of the two was still on his phone. Jagger guessed, "You're going to send them to his friends aren't you."

"He said that he was the best looking brother out of the three of us. Why not share that opinion with his friends back at his academy."

Jagger snorted, "You're vain."

"One of the characteristics to being a politician, dear brother." He pressed the send button once he got them all.

The next morning, Chazz woke up to the buzzing of his phone. He checked it thinking that it was a text from his agent of any changes to his schedule, but instead he got a text from Syrus congratulating his marriage.

His eyes widen in horror as only one reason passed through his head of why this text was sent to him. Other texts were being sent to him from Hassleberry, Atticus, Alexis, Jesse, and other of his academy friends back in the old days. He abruptly sat off to look through all them to see that they were compliments, congratulations, and questions about his wedding gown.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

The End

._._._.

A/N: Can someone help convince me of who to ship with Chazz?! Like I want to make a romantic fanfic of Chazz with someone, but I DON'T KNOW WHO?!

JADEN? He's already shipped with tons of other people, so I feel like making the fic would feel more like I'm in a challenge to prove of why they should be together out of everyone else that he's been shipped with! And I don't know if Jaden would realistically be a good boyfriend considering of how the season ended.

SYRUS? Chazz is a Leo and Syrus is a Libra and their zodiacs make them super compatible, but I can only see them as friends!

ZANE? He's more mature out of every other option, and him and Chazz have some similarities, and difference that would make them blend well. But the anime hadn't shown any interactions, and Zane thinks more highly of Jaden as a duelist, so it feels a little awkward to ship them.

ATTICUS? I don't want to ruin their brother relationship! It's adorable! And I need someone for Chazz to look for for advice and comfort!

JESSE? I feel like he would just be a replacement for Jaden to Chazz. Jesse's more...put together, and they both went to North Academy, but I don't know if I can pull of a chemistry that wouldn't end up mimicking rivalshipping.

YUBEL? I am literally considering this. I don't know. It seems interesting to try to pull off if I wasn't serious with the fic.

Bastion's not an option since he's obviously in love with Tania.

Can someone help me?!


End file.
